Shorama
Shorama was a contestant on Survivor: Upolu and Survivor: Bolshevik Island - All Stars. Being one of the most outspoken personalities in Survivor history, Shorama knew what she wanted to do and made sure to get what she wanted. She was part of the strong Fiafia tribe and formed a very close alliance and friendship with fellow tribe-mate London. The two girls managed to dominate for a long time but ended up in the minority at the merge. Because of her dominance in the game, Shorama was seen as the stronger one of her alliance and therefor got eliminated by the guys alliance. Survivor: Upolu Name: Shorama Tribe: Fiafia Personal Claim to Fame: I smacked one woman who tried to kidnap my nephew. What the hell did she think! Old crack lady. Inspiration in Life: If you look in the damn mirror and you're able to pull yourself togetha, then there's nothing to worry about because you have some dimwits who think they're too fat or too ugly and they break their mirrors because they can't handle their rabbit-face. Well hose-jose, not me. Hobbies: What do you call hobbies? It's not like I'm gonna take the day off to do some golf or diamond-painting. I just watch series like Temptation Island, because that's what makes me enjoyed. Pet Peeves: Insects, annoying people, weird sounds, rain, snow, sandals, socks in sandals, people who think they are the boss while they aren't, video games that makes you addicted (it caused me to break up with three guys), guys in general, too expensive clothes, jewelry stores because they look at me like I'm Ursula from the Little Mermaid, dumb shows, commercials, coffee, dark chocolate, white chocolate, fruit, veggies, cheese, wait actually I like some fruits I just realize. People who eat too loud, children ... click here to see all of Shorama's pet peeves... 3 Words to Describe You: Loud, Explosive, Strategic If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? N to the o to the no no no. Nothing. I just want peace and quietness. Reason for Being on Survivor: My day is a rollercoaster, every day in and out I work, communicate, do whatever the f*ck I have to do to pay my rents. Now I'm allowed to play Survivor, I wanna take some time to rest, work my daily routine into the game of Survivor and win the million dollars. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I'm used to be the chief in town so I know how to work my magic on the other players and win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Bolshevik Island - All Stars Name: Shorama Tribe Designation: Izvestnost Player she respects the most: There is one queen in Survivor and that is miss. Pamela three-time winner! Gosh, I love this woman. She's been playing three seasons and in all three seasons she just tells people how it is with no crap or shit and she just won all them seasons. The one and only woman I am looking up to in Survivor. Player she respects the least: You've got to see my list of people I hate who played Survivor. I won't go into detail but I have a seriously dislike towards Adrian. Don't ask me why or how but he's just so goddamn gross. Previous Finishes: 7th out of 20. Favorite Past Moment: Slaying Ted's sore ass. Like get the hell out of here, you think you can dictate me. ME?! Are you out of your mind you dumb shit. Why Did You Come Back?: Because I'm a real game-player. Upolu was dumb because it had dumb people in the cast. They quit because it rained or the sun shined. With other words; I WANNA PLAY WITH PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY PLAY. Voting History Trivia